theskytidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Naoto Shirogane
Naoto Shirogane, a boatswain on the Fiertia, is fifth in line in the Shirogane detective family and is currently working on a serial murder case. History The Shiroganes are a family of renowned detectives, going back generations. Naoto is of the fifth generation of Shiroganes, and has fully embraced her legacy, eager to prove herself as a worthy detective. Naoto's parents were first class detectives, living in a small town outside of Tulgim. However, both of them died in an airship accident when she was very young. Naoto was sent to live with her grandfather on his estate in the Vohemaro city of Berum. Her grandfather, like the rest of the Shirogane family, was a famous detective who had retired many years ago, but decided to return to work until Naoto was ready to continue the family tradition. As a child, Naoto was a tomboy. While other girls were playing with dolls, she was playing with toy airships. As she got older, she raided her grandfather's library of detective novels, reading every single one of them thoroughly, often able to figure out the mystery before the author revealed the answers. She listened to mystery and science fiction radio dramas, and even made her own detective "gear," ranging from her own toy badge to a radio that was shaped like a knife. Naoto would sometimes help her grandfather on cases, making him very proud. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to start officially working as a detective. When the time came, Naoto passed the certification exams with ease, and was now a full fledged detective, one of the youngest in history. She was a top notch detective who would get assigned to difficult cases, taking her to various towns and cities. Somewhat to her amusement, everyone she met assumed she was male, though she never bothered to correct them, thinking her gender was irrelevant. The media eventually caught wind of her and dubbed her the "Detective Prince," amazed at the intellect and skill of the young boy who was making waves in the law enforcement scene. However, the real world of law enforcement was nothing like she had imagined as a child. Many of the officers didn't take their jobs seriously, or were extremely incompetent. The police seemed to be more interested in keeping up a good image rather than solving crimes. It disgusted Naoto. Even worse, she was not always welcomed wherever she went. The police are a prideful bunch, and it wounded their pride severely that supposedly, a small teenage boy could do their jobs better than them. Despite her impressive case solving record, many officers refused to take her seriously, dismissing her because of her age. However, this didn't bother Naoto too much. That problem would fade with time as she got older. What did bother her, however, was that law enforcement was a male dominated society. Naoto knew that if it was discovered she was female, she would be given even less respect than she had - there was no way the local authorities would stand to be shown up by not just some young upstart, but a female young upstart at that. Maybe it was better if everyone thought she was a boy. Some time later, she was assigned to a peculiar case - a serial murder where there was virtually no information. There was no suspect, no clues, and the cause of the victims' deaths couldn't even be determined. The police were stumped. By a twist of fate, the murders were taking place in her hometown, but this didn't affect her work in any way. There, a peculiar group of students around her age caught her eye - not because she thought they were behind the killings, but they were certainly involved in some way. She enrolled at the local high school to get close to them and possibly find out what it was they were up to, but when they accidentally let slip that they were investigating and had this power called "Persona" to help them, she thought they were making fun of her and was hurt, because she felt like they were people who liked and accepted her, and now they were spouting obvious lies at her. After noticing some patterns in the killer's methods, Naoto quickly put herself up as bait, in hopes of learning more, or possibly apprehending the killer herself. However, when she was kidnapped, a combination of fear and being drugged caused her to panic and she didn't remember the full details of what happened, though she was still able to provide some valuable information. Had the students she met earlier not come to rescue her, she would have been another victim of the killings. Upon her rescue, Naoto was forced to face her flaws, rather than run from them. In doing so, she finally gained real friends who liked and accepted her, and she awakened to the power of Persona. When word got out that the murders were starting to happen outside of the sleepy town, Naoto became concerned. The situation was getting far out of hand. When she heard that the group leader, Souji Seta, was going to join the Fiertia, she decided to follow, concerned for his safety. Not only that, being on a mercenary ship had its advantages, one of them being the ability to investigate the case more freely. Naoto enlisted onto the ship, though she left out the small detail that she was a detective. The less people that knew that fact, the better. Relationships Souji Seta Naoto's eccentric leader, to whom she is completely loyal to. There's a lot about Souji she doesn't understand, but what she does know is that he's a great friend, even if he can be a bit mean. Naoto is always looking for a chance to prove that she is useful to him. May or may not like him a little. Yosuke Hanamura A fellow member of the Investigation Team. Casual friends, Naoto and Yosuke occasionally spend time together and rely on each other as team mates. Grell Sutcliff A fellow boatswain, Naoto and Grell make an odd pair and they are good friends. Naoto is completely unaware of Grell's violent tendencies. Logs All logs Naoto has been in can be found here Quotes/Trivia Quotes "But I didn't help at all." -Typical Naoto behavior. Trivia thumb|right|Naoto's Persona, Sukuna Hikona Naoto was born on April 27th. Naoto is only 4'11" and wears platform shoes to appear taller. All Shiroganes are intelligent, but Naoto is considered a genius in the family. Naoto became the youngest licensed detective in Reial at thirteen. The main reason Naoto wears the hat is that it somewhat obscures her eyes. Naoto's Persona is called Sukuna Hikona, a tiny buglike Persona that specializes in Light, Dark, and Non-elemental magic. Because of Sukuna Hikona's speciaties, Naoto has a unique resistance to both light and dark magic. Naoto's weapon is a gun. She also carries special bullets that have a variety of effects on the target. Naoto is very skilled at building things. When she was younger, she made all sorts of "Detective Tools" toys, basically modified items that had secret functions. Naoto can take apart most any electronic or mechanical device, modify it, and put it back together. Naoto binds her chest. She keeps a box of compression bandages in her cabin. The Shirogane family, despite the Shirogane Estate being in Berum, is unaffiliated with any country, and thus works with law enforcement in all countries. Despite the fact that she only joined as a cover, Naoto is somwhat enjoying the mercenary life. Although she claims to be unable to cook, Naoto knows how to make very good chocolate. Given a recipe, Naoto can cook most anything. Rumor Mill PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: The heir to the Shirogane family, a very well known family of detectives. The Shirogane family, though situated in Berum, is spread out across all across Reial, and family members who are currently working as detective frequently cross borders to work all across the continent. Naoto is the sole member of the fifth generation of detectives. The current leader of the family, Naoto's grandfather, lives on the Shirogane Estate in Berum. SPECIAL KNOWLEDGE: The fact that Naoto is female is surprisingly well hidden, but this is mostly due to the fact that just about everyone she meets assumes she's a boy and Naoto herself has never corrected the error. Naoto also wields the strange power of Persona. POP CULTURE PHENOMENON?: Naoto has been dubbed the "Detective Prince" by the media and once appeared on a prominent radio program to talk about the ongoing serial murder case she is currently working on. She's also noted to be one of the youngest detectives in the history of Reial.